Circus
by Mezumi
Summary: Rien n'est pire que d'entendre un être aimé appeler un autre dans son sommeil, même si c'est dans un rêve totalement fou.


**_Titre_** : Circus

**_Auteur_** : Mezumi

**_Pairing_** : HP/SS

**_Rating_** : T

**_Disclaimer_** : Ben c'est une fanfic, de fanfic... Je suppose que je dois donc préciser que je ne suis ni JK Rollings ni Kawai Mokusai ?

**_Résumé_** : Rien n'est pire que d'entendre un être aimé appeler un autre dans son sommeil, même si c'est dans un rêve totalement fou.

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Voici ma première fic et c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Kawai Mokusai dont je suis habituellement la béta. Cette fic est d'ailleur basée sur sa propre fic :" Potion et préjugés " pour laquelle je la tane depuis un bout de temps et miracle, ele a promis de s'y remettre ! D'ailleurs on va tout revoir et pour le moment elle rebosse sur "A cat story". Si vous l'aviez aimée ou que vous voulez la découvrir sachez qu'elle a reposté le chapitre 1 et que la suite est en cours ^^!

Sinon, cette fic est un projet né d'un délire récréatif entre Mokusai et moi, ce qui explique certaines références... Un grand merci à Mokusai qui est devenue une béta à son tour ^^!

* * *

><p><strong>Circus<strong>

Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure : trois heures vingt sept. S'il s'endormait dans les trois minutes, il pourrait espérer avoir quatre heures et demies de sommeil au mieux avant de devoir s'extirper de son lit.

Il se tourna sur le dos et contempla longuement le plafond. Essayant de se détendre, il prit le parti de se concentrer sur la respiration de l'homme allongé à côté de lui et calqua son rythme respiratoire sur le sien. Il devait se détendre et trouver le sommeil avant le matin. Sans ça, comment pourrait-il assurer la cérémonie de rentrée scolaire de l'après midi. Trois heures quarante trois...

La forme sombre occupant la moitié droite de son lit venait de se retourner et il pu distinguer son visage. Il n'affichait pas le masque détendu qui accompagne généralement le sommeil du bien heureux. Les sourcils froncés, il avait le visage crispé de quelqu'un qui mord à pleines dents dans un citron pour la première fois. Severus aussi devait être stressé, il avait travaillé dur pour l'aider à créer la nouvelle version de Hogwart.

Quand Severus commença à marmonner, il se surprit à sourire, attendant le moment où il entendrait son amant appeler son nom.

"Sirius"

"...?" Severus devait cauchemarder, C'était la seule explication logique…

" Non... Sirius... reste..."

Ou pas. Il resta interdit un instant alors qu'un combat épique s'engageait dans sa tête. Les rêves de Severus ne le regardaient pas. Mais si c'était être un cauchemar autant le réveiller. Mais de quel droit pouvait il juger les rêves des autres ? Et puis Severus et Sirius se haïssaient depuis toujours ! Ou alors leur haine n'était qu'une façade... RAHHHhhh...

Il s'extirpa du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et la nuque. Il se dévisagea un instant dans le miroir et n'apprécia pas la ride qui se formait entre ses sourcils. Il mit un terme au conflit : Les rêves de Severus n'appartenaient qu'à ce dernier, point final.

Il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain avant d'ouvrir la porte et retourna vers le lit au radar, ses yeux n'étant plus habitués à la semi obscurité de la chambre. Il venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit quand il entendit son amant bouger.

Ce dernier s'assit et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

"Trop stressé pour dormir Monsieur le directeur ?" Lui demanda Severus, le dévisageant d'un air soucieux.

Harry se sentit vaguement irrité. C'était un peu facile de mettre son agitation sur le compte de son nouveau statut. Et pourquoi pas le traiter d'incompétent. Une toute petite voix, loin au fond de sa tête, tentait de lui signifier sa mauvaise foi mais elle avait de toute évidence déjà perdu cette bataille.

"Difficile de trouver le sommeil quand d'autres papotent en dormant."

C'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Au moins cela ressemblait plus à une boutade qu'à une agression en règle. En tous cas il l'espérait...

Severus eut l'air troublé pendant une fraction de seconde avant que son visage ne devienne un masque où seul un léger haussement du coin de son sourcil gauche venait trahir son désarroi.

Plutôt faible comme réaction. Harry décida de creuser pour voir où ça le mènerait.

"Je me demande quand même pourquoi c'est Sirius que tu appelles dans tes rêves en gémissant..."

Ce coup-ci la réaction de son amant fut beaucoup plus forte que prévue : Il se tenait les côtes, plié en quatre, incapable de contrôler son fou rire.

* * *

><p>Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais autant ri de sa vie. Il réprima les dernières contractions de ses muscles abdominaux et dévisagea Harry qui tentait désespérément de garder son sérieux malgré le caractère hautement contagieux du rire. L'unique raison pour laquelle ce dernier parvenait à y résister était qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui avait pu déclencher lacrise. Severus lui-même était partagé entre le souvenir de son rêve délirant et le fait qu'Harry ait pu envisager l'idée absurde qu'il le trompait avec Sirius dans ses aventures nocturnes. Le simple fait de l'imaginer lui faisait courir un troupeau complet de frissons de dégoût tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.<p>

Il sentait le regard inquisiteur d'Harry et décida de lui raconter son rêve. Il devrait de toute façon lui fournir une explication et, avec un peu de chance, l'écouter parler aiderait son amant à trouver le sommeil dont il semblait avoir cruellement besoin.

"J'ai fait le plus étrange des rêves..."

Il lui raconta alors comment lui et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine à Grimauld Square, convoqués pour une mission par l'ordre du phénix. Ils devaient faire équipe pour récupérer une prophétie émise par l'assistante du lanceur de couteaux d'un petit cirque itinérant moldu. De là Dumbledore avait décrété qu'ils formeraient le parfait duo comique.

"Toi et Sirius... en train de faire les clowns dans un cirque... " Laissa échapper Harry, qui visiblement s'imaginait bien consciencieusement la scène.

"J'ai bien tenté de protester mais, selon Dumbledore, Rémus était occupé à diriger un lycée en Corée et Molly devait enseigner le solfège à Kreatur." Reprit rapidement Severus dans l'espoir de conserver un semblant de dignité.

"Ca n'a aucun sens..."

"C'est pour ça que c'est un rêve..." Continua Severus sans se laisser démonter.

Ils s'étaient ensuite entraînés avec Sirius pour mettre au point un numéro d'animal savant qui leur avait permis de se faire embaucher par le cirque en question. Il s'était alors retrouvé à courtiser la belle assistante du lanceur de couteau pour récupérer la prophétie que celle ci avait transcrite sous forme de poème.

"Je pensais que se serait Sirius qui récupérerai ce genre de tâches." L'interrompit Harry goguenard.

A ces mots, Severus ne pu réprimer un haussement de sourcil.

"Tu doutes de mes talents de séducteur?"

"Seulement en ce qui concerne la gent féminine." Lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Severus reprit le cours de son récit et narra alors avec moult gestes exagérés son adaptation de Cyrano de Bergerac la comédie musicale où Sirius, caché derrière une roulotte, lui soufflait ses répliques. Il parvint même à lui donner quelques paroles du grand duo romantique final à la Bollywood qui s'était déroulé sous le chapiteau.

A ce moment il du faire une pause pour permettre à Harry de reprendre son souffle. Apparemment il avait imaginé la scène de façon très vivide et il avait du mal à s'en remettre.

"Et ensuite?" parvint finalement à articuler ce dernier.

"Tu es parti dans la salle de bain."

"Quoi, pas de Happy end?" Demanda Harry, l'air vaguement déçu.

"Si ce n'est que ça, on va dire que j'ai récupéré la prophétie et que je suis rentré te la donner."

Il venait d'inventer cette dernière partie mais ça lui semblait plus cohérent. Après tout, si Happy end il devait y avoir, il préférait que se soit avec Harry.

Celui-ci s'était rapproché pour venir lui murmurer sa réponse à l'oreille.

"Alors permet moi de finir cette histoire en t'exprimant ma gratitude comme il se doit."

* * *

><p>Quand Harry regarda une nouvelle fois son réveil il était cinq heures dix sept. Il était allongé tout contre son amant et ne stressait plus ni pour son discours de cet après midi ni pour les impondérables qui ne manqueraient pas de se présenter. Après tout, le plus jeune directeur que Hogwart n'ait jamais eu savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son ancien professeur.<p>

Repensant au rêve de son amant, Harry l'imagina au centre de la piste, portant des habits de lumière. Dans son esprit, Severus ressemblait plus à M. Loyal qu'à un clown. Il se le représenta virevoltant au centre de la piste sur une chorégraphie indienne et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda son compagnon.

"On devrait définitivement organiser un spectacle de fin d'année. Je suis sûr que les élèves adoreront Circus Cyrano : La comédie musicale!"

"Par la barbe de Merlin, arrête ça ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Dumbledore" Se lamenta Severus.


End file.
